Cryo Logo Bloopers
Cryo Logo Bloopers is a series created by Aginnon. Current episodes are 10 (as of 2/19), and is a spin off to Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers. It involves the 1997 Cryo Interactive Entertainment logo being done right, but incorrect logos barge in, or commercial plugs may occur. Every once in a while, Sam would be mocked by Scotty, and he will fire him if he screws up. Mr. Cryo is in charge of the intros, and he likes them. Some episodes don't have barfs or tantrums, but scary logos aswell. Logo requests are acceptable, however character requests are a definite yes (either YouTubers or copyrighted characters), and these will be allowed. This series is on hiatus until July 5th. Cast Microsoft Sam Microsoft Mike Microsoft Mary Microsoft Anna Microsoft Zira Speakonia Male 1 as Scotty Speakonia Male 2 as Sidney Speakonia Male 3 as Eddie Speakonia Male 4 as Douglas Speakonia Male 5 as Biff Speakonia Male 6 as Mr. Cryo Speakonia Male 7 as Aginnon (Episodes 1-7, used as tantrum voice in episode 9 onwards) Speakonia Male 8 as Alex Slitcon and the 1997 Bravo UK logo (in episode 2) Freddy as Rion Speakonia Female 1 as Rachel (temporarly) Speakonia Female 2 as Jill and Microsoft Anna (Temporarly) LH Michael as himself LH Michelle as herself LH Carol as Rachel (current) Robosoft 1 as the sound of Sam barfing Robosoft 2 as the Devil Robosoft 3 as the BP Shield, himself and the sound of Mike barfing Robosoft 4 as the Mrs. ROFL Robot Robosoft 5 as the Two-Headed P-Head Robosoft 6 as the sound of Mary barfing Mike in Space as God Mary in Space as Angel and Adam Demeter as himself (Episode 8 onwards) Ending Themes * Interface (from OFPSM 25) - Jason Page (Episode 1; pilot) * No Other Medicine - Jason Page (Episode 2) * Ouch my BACK - Jason Page (Episode 3) * Find my Own Way - Jason Page (Episode 4) * French Style (sped up) - Jason Page (Episode 5) * Skaaaaaaa - Jason Page (Episode 6) * Replay Theme (from Cool Boarders 2 (PSX, EU version)) - Jason Page (Episode 7) * Simulation Mode Menu (from Gran Turismo (PSX, Western versions)) - Jason Page (Episode 8) * Constructive Demolition (from Tempest 2000 (JAG)) - I.Hove, A.Lindsay, K.Saville (Episode 9) * New York (TimeCop (SNES) - David de Gruttola (Episode 10) Scrapped Ideas * Season 1 originally intended to have the 1993 logo, but it was omitted. * LH Carol and Peter were ment to appear on Episode 5, but after Adam got the actual LH voices, he removed them and placed LH Michael and Michelle. * Episode 7 originally intended to have Microsoft Anna, but her voice was still present on his hard drive after Adam installed the Anniversary Update of Windows 10. However, she was replaced by Microsoft Zira. * The pilot took almost a year due to Microsoft having Windows XP discontinued, and the characters in the episodes were stickmen, except the video's creator. Category:TTS Videos Category:Intro Bloopers Category:Series Category:Logo Blooper series Category:TTS Series Category:Pages needing Attention